


We're Totally Not In Our Earth Anymore: Two Modern Girls in Middle-Earth and an Unexpected Journey

by Wilson101



Series: Adventure in Middle Earth: Original World series [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adult Content, Adventure, Awkward Sexual Situations, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Eating Disorders, Explicit Language, F/M, Fan Characters, Hormones, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Learning Disabilities, Male-Female Friendship, Nerdiness, Rating: PG13, Romance, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Shipping, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Dorks, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson101/pseuds/Wilson101
Summary: When half-sisters and best friends Kathleen "Kathy" and Isidora "Izzy" Winchester get caught up into a storm and get into a car crash during a road trip they find themselves face to face with Gandalf the Gray. Somehow with the power of fate, they are brought by the Valer to save the Durin line.Can these two super Tolkien fan's handle the weight of responsibility on their shoulders, or are they to fail to make sure to save the men that they love.And also Can Kathy keep Izzy from jumping Fili Kili, and Dwalin and hugging Bilbo too much.





	We're Totally Not In Our Earth Anymore: Two Modern Girls in Middle-Earth and an Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I envisioned a story of sister's with Witch ancestry being transported to Middle Earth in different times, and they were Meredith and Tessa. And now I begin again with Kathleen and Isidora Winchester, the cousin's of Meredith and Tessa on their father's side. 
> 
> I planned on making a mysteries series for Kathy and Izzy that began after three years after their adventure in Middle Earth-- in their world where every supernatural creatures have come together living in harmony amongst humans who are unaware of them except for a supernatural Detective agency force group from another world from the future--after experiencing heartbreak and now meet up again with familiar face's while solving mysteries. You'll get a sneak peak when I start this plan after I've done two chapter's of this story.

Brown eyes scanned the clearing behind the back of the Savemart center building holding her green cap with her hand tightly with her diploma in the other. Kathy was eagerly searching for her family in the sea of people; all family members and graduate seniors that were all huddle together like a school of fish. She frowned when she couldn't see her family members and just the familiar faces she had known since elementary school and during classes; there was Britney Fray with her two mom's Jenny and Honey, Hal Jenkins from home ec with his grandfather, Quenton and Quinn Buckley with their uncle and aunt, Destiny Markle with her two step-dad's and other students she was good friends with were all hugging and laughing with each other.

The gnawing pit of defeat started it's the way in her stomach when suddenly two hands suddenly wiggled through her gown and a deep but friendly whisper of "boo" made her shriek. Kathy turned around putting her hands on her hips and glared at the laughing form of her brother, Dalton Winchester who was clutching his sides from the exertion of laughing.

"Dalton," Kathy said angrily ignoring the annoyed pointed looks of parents of kid's from her high school she barely knew. "What the fuck dude. You fucking scared me."

Dalton Hart straightened himself up after he was done laughing and smiled but was chuckling a little. "You're so easy to scare and watch the language," he pointed at her even though he wasn't the slightest bit caring about Kathy's language.

Kathy just huffed crossing her arms over her chest feeling the not so developed breasts under theirs. She watched as the sun caught the form of her brother bathing him in a golden sheen silhouette and caught his dirty blond hair nicely to make it look brown in the light. He was so perfect with the good looks of their mother and the blond and deep blue eyes of their father, that Kathy just couldn't believe that this annoying and mischievous man was getting married in a couple of weeks. Dalton was always her favorite among her six brother's, Freddie and Fred being the second and third.

"I see you found our little graduate."

Kyle Michaels, Dalton's fiance, smiled walking toward the two siblings. Kathy reached her arms up to wrap them around Kyle's neck for a hug as he bent down to hug his future sister-in-law. He kissed her on the top of the head and let her go to stand by Dalton, his arms looping with his.

Kathy looked at the two, just noticing that they looked like every ounce of an engaged-looking couple than boyfriends who met as college roommates; Dalton was wearing a New York Mets blue t-shirt with leather jacket and weirdly enough cowboy boots, and Kyle was wearing his brown jumper, dark gray trousers with a dark brown belt and sketchers, his glasses set on the bridge of his own. She could imagine the life they would have together; complete with a house, vacation's to the beach, having their very first children together, growing old together. 

"Where's the rest of everybody?" Kathy asked looking around everywhere for her other family members. 

Dalton had a guilty look on his face--the same one he wore when she found him that one time masturbating to gay porn which was when before he came out as gay--and Kyle gave him a 'don't lie" look. 

"Well dad got a call about an disturbance and couldn't come, mom had to ride over to grandma Ming's in Blue Drive, Peggy had some house's to sell, our step-siblings are busy, Andrew had to take care of his elderly neighbor, Gabe is stuck in traffic, Layne is stuck in work, Frankie and Freddie are stuck in a case, Lark is still in Madagascar, Charlie is still in Ireland, Daniel's in the car, Izzy is talking to her senior friends and Sarabeth is with Brice and the kids." Dalton explained giving Kathy the 'our family is busy' sorry look. 

Kathy sighs feeling like everyone forgot that she existed, at least her favorite people were here to celebrate. The grassy area has less more people than there was, most of the families and their graduates went to their cars. The sun was still up but the signs of it setting and the dusk coming were obvious. 

"Kathy," a small bundle of flesh hugged the daylights of the eighteen-year-old.

It was her 17-year-old half-sister Isidora Winchester who was thriving with exaggerated excitement. "I can't believe you graduated. I'll never get to see you again." Izzy whined. 

Kathy chuckled giving her sister an exasperated expression. "Um, you'll be able to see me at home Izzy." 

Izzy blinked at the news and nodded just remembering that. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." 

Everyone laughed at her absent-mindedness just as soon as Sarabeth came over with Brice and their half-siblings, twins Hallie and Annie, triplets Cooper, Cameron, Connor, the other Timber, Quirin, Wren, Milo, and Rooney. 

"Congratulations Kathy." Brice smiled taking Rooney into his arms who was about to run over to Destiny that was still there with her family. Brice Avery was Sarabeth's boyfriend who was in Potato Ohio, Kensington. The age gap was a concerning thing when Kathy's parents were still together and they were worried that Sarabeth was setting herself up for heartbreak, since he was much more likely hurt her and take custody of their children since he was older than her and successful, while she was younger than him and was just an assistant to her global rich and highly successful boss Vaughn Bloodworth III.

But when it was obvious that they were in love and Brice wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, they were together and began dating. To the displeasure to Sarabeth's boss's son, Raymund Bloodworth, who had an unsavory and unhealthy thing for her, but had soon gotten over it and started having an affair with his father's mistress, an heiress of the Cartwright family fortune and the next in line of her mother's perfume and makeup line, Chastity Cartwright, who was thirty years her senior-and twenty-three. The both of them had Zander and Zane when they were dating after trying to conceive, with Brice's ex-wife Christie being their surrogate for Zane. Brice and Christie had three children of their own together, and she had been newly married by the time she gave birth to Zane to newly divorced Harold Brandt who had four children of his own, Susan, Sarah, Johnny and Jacky.

All four of them had become friends through everything they went through like a couple of divorced and single parties. As had their children became friends and always watched Football together with their partner's. 

Kathy liked Brice, his family, and Harold's family and used to sneak off in the back of the woods of her families ancestral home Winchester mansion with his son Johnny who stole her first kiss when she was fifteen and him seventeen when the whole family went there for Christmas. They became friends after that kiss as being anything more than friends wasn't appealing. 

Brice had that Henry from the Time Traveler's Wife thing going on, as he always left his brown hair to grow long enough to reach his collarbone which was shaggy and wavy. He had nice green eyes that Zander and Zane had inherited while they had Sarabeth's blond hair, was a very muscular and always had tanned, weather-beaten skin when he works at Kathy's uncle Paul Winchester farm during the summer. Brice had a handsome face with a square chin and a sweet, boyish for a man who was forty-eight and had raised children. 

"Thank you, Brice." Kathy smiled giving her sister Sarabeth a hug. The twenty-one-year-old was four inches taller than her so it was easy for Kathy's four-eight feet height not to hinder her hugging Sarabeth. As people taller than Kathy had to bend down in order to hug her. Unfortunately, Kathy inherited the height of older female's of the Winchester family. 

"I so happy your graduated," Sarabeth said wistfully putting her blond hair up into a high ponytail. "It felt only like yesterday I was helping mom and aunt Eugenia in changing you and Meredith's diapers." 

"Sarabeth." Kathy blushed while Brice, Dalton, and Kyle laughed. Izzy was grinning from ear to ear making her freckles stand out. Hallie and Annie were to busy with the children laugh along with the adults. "Where's Zander and Zane?" 

"With the babysitter's," Sarabeth replied. "Caden's in the car with his girlfriend Jenny." 

Caden "Cade" Winchester was uncle Paul's third son and was the only one to inherit great-grandfather Jean-Baptiste Lacroix's blue eyes and his mother's dark auburn-amber red hair amongst his brother's and sister Clarissa. Jenny was his childhood friend since they were little and recently started dating after ten years of sexual tension and finally doing the deed in the Winchester summer cabin in Montana. 

"Should we go to Daniels and Carl's to celebrate Kathy's graduation," Dalton said suddenly loud enough for the kids to hear and stop what they were doing. 

"Yay Daniel's and Carl's." The kid's cheered and Hallie and Annie smiled at Kathy with also there freckles to stand out. 

Kathy laughed and nodded. "That sounds good." 

* * *

(Author's Note: A sex scene is coming up. Skip this part of the chapter if you don't want to read.) 

After changing out of her graduation gown and cap and into a nice pair of mary jane's, a skirt that went to her mid-thigh, a Burt Simpson t-shirt and her Brooklyn zip-up jacket at home. Everyone except for Dalton and Kyle who took over Gayle Bryant, one of Izzy's high school friends, in babysitting Zander and Zane, went to the car and drove over to Daniel's and Carl's. 

They arrived and went in and the kids pulled Brice and Sarabeth along to the buffet while Kathy and Izzy got them tables. 

While Izzy went to find tables, Kathy went to the women's bathroom and walked past the kissing couple getting a little frisky, and went into the far stall that was next to the stall for people in wheelchairs closing the door and locking it.  

After going potty Kathy wiped herself and pulled up her underwear. Getting out of the stall she noticed that mom's and girl's her age and older were hogging all the mirror's that could accommodate all of them. Kathy huffed as she walked to one of the women who was wearing a corset that pushed up her breasts to show her cleavage that showed her ample bosom. She wore a lace tank top with her corset and wore sexy leather pants. 

"Excuse me." Kathy tapped the woman on the shoulder. The blond woman turned to her as she put the last finishing touch on her red lipstick. She smiled giving Kathy a threatening look in her eyes, that made Kathy grimace. "Can I have this sink?" 

"Certainly." She said walking away out of the bathroom. 

Kathy shook her head sighing out the sigh wanting coming out of her. Turning on the faucet and washing her hands with the soap. 

As she walked out of the bathroom after drying her hands with paper towels, Kathy noticed that the room was crowded with graduates and their families. She walked over to the buffet going through bodies of crowded people to get to the sections with pizza. Grabbing a pizza, pasta, some salad, and crusted bread, Kathy moved through the crowd to the tables to see that everyone was settled and had their food. 

Kathy sat down beside Izzy and frowned to see that Izzy's plate only had a salad and had gotten only water instead of Pepsi. 

"Not that hungry?" Kathy asked picking up her fork and took three pieces of pasta. 

Izzy blinked fork just a few ways from her mouth and smiled but her eyes held something that broke Kathy's heart. "Um no," she took the bite of the salad. "Not really awake that's all." 

Kathy decided not to ask anything else and started talking about the party Lauren Mcginnis was going to hold after the graduate get together tomorrow while watching Izzy's every move. She would tentative bites of the salad but never ate any of the croutons and would drink little sips of the water. Kathy looked down to where her sister's neck met her shoulders and noticed that the tank top she wore showed her collarbone that was a little too prominent then it should have been. Izzy's shoulders looked thin as they were always more narrow, a little gawky as she was still fitting into the stage of her teenagehood even when she was seventeen. The tank top was tight-fitting and showed her body underneath that seemed to be more than her diminutive and small build body could handle. She was so thin but not a pole or stick thin but thin enough to look like she was this way for three years. 

The sight of her sister's body so vulnerable and breakable than she was when she was thirteen was too much for Kathy as the protective and worried mother bear feelings that were surfacing. Tears welled at her eyes and the look of Izzy's blue eyes widening to tell she saw her big huge fat secret. 

"Kathy, Kathy baby are you okay." Sarabeth's voice filled in Kathy's eardrums but she ignored it and got up scrapping her chair on the black and white diamond floor.

"Kathy," Izzy said tentatively getting up from her chair as well and reaching her hand out to her sister. "Let me explain." 

"Explain what?" Brice replied this time. 

Kathy shook her head and ran away ignoring the worried voices of her family and moved through and past every crowd until she finally reached the door and outside. She ran across the street to the convenience store, a pawn shop and the liquor store that sold beer and cigarettes to eighteen and nineteen-year-olds.

She went behind the building into the alleyway that was greatly and unfortunately blocked from going somewhere else. Kathy leaned on the wall letting her tears fall freely and sobbed. The cold icy night air in the St. Jones port, Davenport, Florida was stinging her always warm body making a needle feeling appear in her veins but she ignored it. After a few minutes of sobbing and crying, Kathy wiped her tears with her Bart Simpson shirt and hugged herself, finally feeling the chill air and wished she brought a heavy coat instead of her flimsy jacket. The sounds of all different kinds of cars passing by the street were the only thing that Kathy could hear while her head was filled with thoughts and the power of her witches blood going off the rockers in her veins. It was four years ago that Kathy and Izzy had learned their witch heritage when they were fifteen and fourteen, and that the Winchester family was one of the fortunate families to avoid being killed in the witch trials of the Salem Witch trials.

The beautiful three witch sister's that avoided those trials were Rebecca, Bridget and Laura Winchester, who had all married into the Fraser, Churchill and Bishop family. While their brother Edward Winchester who had skipped a generation had married their second cousin Louise Delacroix (who was a witch) had given the next generation of Winchester's family branches within the 20th century and 21st century. The Fraser, Churchill and Bishop family branches had died out in World War I, World War II, Korean and Vietnam war. The only left Bishop was distant relative Myrtle Bishop, but she died in 2002 right after Kathy was born. 

Kathy shivered as the air became more biting and tried to calm down her blood from boiling over and release my powers. 

"You cold?" A voice said in the dark that made Kathy jumped and her skin forming goosebumps. She turned to the voice that spoke and a dark figure that looked a little deformed in the back was in her line of vision. Though when a car came by into the parking lot, Kathy could see that the figure was a dark clothed figure of a man who was actually leaning forward and was holding a bud light bottle in hands. There was a packet of bud light open to show that the man had at least three bottles and the one in his hand must have been his fourth. 

Kathy had learned from her aunt Alexa that witches had an acute sense of knowing who was a friend and who was a foe, so the light friendly kisses of the beautiful smell of mint that landed her cheeks let Kathy now he was no threat. 

"Um, a little I guess." Kathy lied and came a little closer to the man to get a look at him more clearly. The man was handsome, who could be on the cover of GQ and be on the list of the most Sexiest Men Alive. He straightened up when she came closer showing his height which couldn't have been more than 6'5" or 6'7" like some of the height of Gondor men and Elves from J.R.R Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. Kathy traced her eyes to his whole body, he was broad-shouldered and his body was wide and muscular which was shown underneath his turtleneck and trench coat that was black that made his intense icy blue eyes like an Alaskan Husky's. She couldn't help noticing the way he was looking at her when she was studying him. His gaze held themselves in a trance-like a state as Kathy came near. 

"You willing to spare one?" Kathy asked getting bolder as she studied him. The man shook himself out of his daze and looked at her questioningly. She nodded her head to the pack that was by his feet. "You willing to give me one." He jerked at what she said and gave her a stupefaction look. 

"You want a beer?" The man asked his voice holding the expression he wore. 

Kathy looked at him bashfully. "Yeah." She looked at him unsure. "Is that a problem?" 

"No." He chuckled taking a beer from the pack and handing it to Kathy who popped the lid from the bottle with ease. The raised an eyebrow at that but didn't comment as he took a swig of his bottle. 

Kathy took her own sip that was actually a huge gulp of the liquid loving the feeling as the cool burn of it went straight down her throat. 

"So what were you crying about?" The man asked taking his second swig and watching her. 

Kathy sighed leaning on her shoulder against the white concrete wall. "For three years,  three years," She took her second sip this time a tentative one, "For that long not knowing that my sister was anorexic for three years." 

"That's a long time of not eating." The man commented giving her an assured smile. "I'm pretty sure she was going to tell you eventually." 

"Probably." Kathy sighed taking her third sip. "I don't want to talk about this." 

The man shrugged, his shoulders bunching his trench coat. Kathy followed that movement and came a little closer to the man where her lavender perfume could be smelled. He stiffened and blew his breath and looked to be mumbling, watching her closely. 

"Your name?" Kathy asked getting even closer. 

The man smiled. "Alistair." Alistair took another swing of his beer and the look of his eyes held now signs that he was affected by the alcohol. "You are?" 

"Kathy." Kathy smiled bringing her hand into to his trench coat's breast pocket and took out the pack of cigarettes he was hiding in there and then the lighter in his pocket.

Alistair raised an eyebrow and grinned. "How did you know I had those?" 

"Intuition." Kathy smiled opening the pack and taking a cigarette putting it into her mouth and turned on the lighter to bring it to her lips and turning it off quickly and took a deep drag on her cigarette. The smoke came free from her lips and hit Alistair right in the face but it didn't seem to be affected and instead breathed in the smoke and breathed out.  

"You smoke?" Alistair asked taking his pack back and lightning his own cigarette and put his stuff away into his pocket. 

"Not always," Kathy replied taking another puff of smoke and then flicked it down on the ground and grounded. "I also don't smoke them completely." 

"Hmm, smart." Alistair chuckled. 

Kathy smiled humming to the 'I Love Lucy' theme song. 

They talked about the economy, the attitude of a high schooler, the hardship's of youth, new Tv series and mostly talked more about books. During that time Kathy was leaning her back on the wall, while Alistair was leaning over with his arm above her head. 

Kathy took another swig of her bud light which was the last of the bottle and dropped it down on the brick concrete with a loud sound that made her wince. Alistair chuckled as he descended his head down to her's and his face close to her's. 

Kathy looked at his face crossed eyed that made Alistair laugh deeply. She swallowed licking her lips that were feeling very dry. Tracing the strong, square jaw and beautiful high, broad cheekbones with her fingers, Kathy dug her hands into Alistair's medium-length dark brown hair who sucked in his breath. Then the next thing Kathy knew he descended his lips down almost close to her's, and slammed his lips to Kathy's and nearly knocked the breath from her lungs. 

Kathy hardly had a moment to react before Alistair pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of the entrance, delved inside her mouth. It was a hot, passionate and sloppy kiss with the strong taste of their own bud light being exchanged in the intermingling of saliva and the scent of spearmint peppermint gum. Her arms reached up and tangled themselves around his thick, slender strong neck. In an instant Kathy drew herself away, breathed trying to steady her heart and arched against his strong clothed chest, moaning in the contact of his body against her own, before drawing back to his lips. She could feel the slight burn of the alcohol as it rolled off the tongue and seeped down her throat with every push of his tongue against her's. 

They both pulled apart after two minutes and breathed deeply trying to steady their breaths.

Alistair's fingers gently ran up and down her spine as his hands wandered underneath her shirt to connect with her skin, coaxing shivers out of Kathy. With her cheeks starting to read in a hot blush, she glanced up into his enthralling blue eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against her's. Kathy watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across her face. Kathy closed her eyes for anticipation. She stifled a gasp as his lips descended onto hers again, causing her body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through her body and into the blood of her veins, warming her. Then Alistair removed his hands from her back, and Kathy groaned in frustration. The gasped as he put his hands ruffly underneath her butt and lifted her off the ground. Kathy moaned into his mouth and ran her hands ruffly in his hair. 

Alistair broke the kiss to peck kisses on her face; he started with her forehead, then the temples, the bridge of her nose, her cheeks and then he started kissing her neck. Kathy pushed his face closer to her neck feeling the hickey's he was leaving and used her magic to clear them away self-consciously. She took her hands from his hair and lifted her t-shirt just enough where it showed her small, well-rounded perky breasts clad in a sexy lace bra that Kathy never wore. She had unfortunately inherited the flat-chestedness of the females of the Winchester family. 

Alistair pulled himself from her neck and stared down at her breasts the look in his eyes told Kathy that he was a man who cared not for the size of a woman's chest but the thrill it brings him to see them. He descended his lips to the right breast, his saliva hitting her cold flesh making Kathy winter. Alistair chuckled and sucked onto the skin above her bra giving Kathy a hickey. 

Kathy pushed her body some away from his body using a little bit of magic to keep her balance, pushing the hem of his turtleneck up to show his stomach. She licked her lips, feeling Alistair's head move to her other breast, as she reached down to his pants and brought the zipper of his jeans down and gasped when she felt the flesh of his dick.

He had gone commando. Kathy brought her head to look at the entrance of the alleyway and was grateful to see no one, so she proceeded to pull his dick from his jeans and felt that he couldn't have been more than seven inches and he had a wide girth. She moaned wondering if his dick was going to fit inside her. Alistair brought his face from her breast and raked his hands to her legs to wrap them around his waist. Kathy lifted her skirt up a bit more thankful that she didn't decide to wear leggings le she usually did when she wore skirts anywhere in public. 

He then zipped the zipper in the front of my lace push up zip-front bra and Kathy's breasts had stood to attention, the straps of her bra staying their place if her shoulders. Kathy took his dick in her hands, playing with the slit and up to the tip of the head of his dick, pushing herself like she was sitting and brought his dick inside her now wet pussy entrance at the activities they did. 

Kathy gasped, the money as Alistair pushed more of his dick inside until his ballsack connected with her as. Alistair moaned bringing his forehead to connect with her's and they both of them started kissing.  

After a few minutes of kissing they both stopped and Kathy moaned loud enough for the both of them to hear than anyone walking by the alleyway as Alistair thrust hard into, then setting a slow pace, then into a hard, shallow rhythm. Kathy moved her hips in tandem with his thrusts, whispering encouragements and dirty talk.

"Please, god harder. Alistair." Kathy moaned as Alistair used his hands to bring her bottom to slam in with his thrusts. He did it one, two, three times until he let Kathy take the pace, who gladly took it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she ground herself onto his dick fast and hard, moaning every once in a while. 

Kathy could feel the precome gathering at the tip and started bouncing up and down harder until Alistair used enough strength to turn them around, bringing Kathy down a few ways from his waist and bent his knees onto the brick ground and started pounding hard and fast making the angle more intense for Kathy who started silently whimpering at the harsh thrusting of his dick inside her. 

Every few minutes of his thrusting on the ground, Alistair drew them up from the ground back to the concrete wall, where Kath cried out as the angle was back as it was when they started and hit her vagina harder then it did. Alistair grunted as he pushed faster and harder, taking his right hand away from her right buttock to the back of her head.

Kathy got the memo and took her two hands to run them through his dark brown hair taking two handfuls of it. Alistair knowing that she was holding on, thrusted harder and faster in an agonizing pace, making both of them moan at the breaking point of their coupling. Kathy felt Alistair's dick get tighter and tighter as they went on, and the pre-come became more than a smear inside her and moaned louder as she knew he was close. Three and five more thrusts later, Kathy closed her eyes tightly in bliss and Alistair grunted and his thrusts became more slow and rough until a few more times and he started coming. Both moaned as both of their orgasms hit. Kathy whimpered feeling Alistairs cum splashing her inner walls and slumped against the wall as Alistair leaned against her. 

Three minutes had passed as they caught their breaths and Kathy smiled and giggled peppering Alistair with kisses everywhere on his face. Said man chuckled but then became serious. "Kathy." 

"Mmm." Kathy hummed tracing Alistair's face with her fingers feeling a thrill running up inside her at having her first time with this man.  

"I'm your guardian." 

Kathy dropped her hand from his face and her brown eyes widen. 

"Ah, fuck." 

* * *

 One Year Later, June 23, 2021, Kathy's Pov.

I groaned as the sound of my alarm clock woke me up and the annoying but pleasant birds make grumpy. Sitting up I remembered the dream I had of having my first time with one of my guardian's when I was eighteen from a year ago. Just thinking about that day was pleasant but horrifying, as sleeping with your guardian was forbidden. I felt like Peter Parker in one of those fanfiction's about sleeping with Wade was a forbidden act that his parents Steve and Tony. Flopping back down I scream at the top of my lungs and hit the snooze button of my alarm clock shutting it up. 

"A new day, a new life," I mumbled. 

Today was the day Izzy and I was going on a road trip to California instead of staying in freezing cold Davenport, Florida.

Great day

It's not 

To be continued ☆☆☆☆

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like where I'm going with this and please comment and give kudos and criticism is very welcomed but please be nice about it since I'm sensitive of negative comments.


End file.
